


Don’t Let the Bells End (Christmas Time)

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Family Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: After the events of Changing Channels (5x08), Gabriel decided maybe it was time to try and do something to save his family. Maybe a little Christmas spirit can lead to a good old fashioned Christmas miracle.In 1914 there were widespread ceasefires across the Western Front. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day saw soldiers lay their arms down to spend Christmas together. This was partially the inspiration for this fic.A Christmas gift to a very dear friend of mine that I extend to the people I love and anyone who chooses to read.Now with added aesthetic by my friendDear_CasAKA@valium.and.pavement





	Don’t Let the Bells End (Christmas Time)

Dean and Sam were both wary as they approached the warehouse. Castiel had told them to come back to where they had confronted Gabriel, apparently the archangel had something important to talk to them about, but the vagueness felt suspicious to them. They jumped as Castiel made himself known, having landed behind them.

“You’re here. Good. I didn’t want to go inside alone,” Castiel admitted. Knowing what was inside still made him nervous. The hell hounds prowling around weren’t helping either, but they had been invited and fed by Gabriel. He was excited too though; as far as he was aware Michael and Raphael were already there, and Lucifer was due to arrive soon, with nobody planning any fighting. Gabriel had made clear there was to be no battling or trap making allowed. “Disarm yourselves,” he took his own angel blade out and placed it in the trunk of the Impala, knowing it would be safe.

“What are we doing here Cas?” Dean folded his arms. He wanted to know what he was walking into, especially before he made himself defenceless.

“Trust me Dean,” Castiel pleaded. “I wouldn’t put you in danger. Things will go much smoother if you are unarmed.”

Sam started to disarm, “Let’s just do it Dean. It won’t kill us and if there is any trouble Castiel will get us out of there. I just want to get this over with.”

Dean reluctantly agreed and, after warding the Impala, both boys followed Castiel to the door. When they stepped inside the warehouse they were shocked. The room they found themselves in was huge, a large fire on one wall keeping it warm, Christmas decorations covering every wall and surface that wasn’t in use, an open bar and games set up, music blaring out of the speakers and people dancing with each other or conversing. People being angels, some Dean recognised and some he didn’t. “What is this?”

Gabriel came up to them with a big smile and hugged Castiel, “Welcome brother. For one day and night we’re going to be a family.” He turned to explain to Dean, “It’s a Christmas party. There’s a bathroom through the door at the back of the bar if you need it and an unlimited Christmas buffet by the tables. And later on we’re going to have karaoke on the stage.”

“What’s your game?” Sam frowned, looking at the angels that should be serious and fighting but instead were having fun. All except one wearing a vessel with dark hair in a leather jacket similar to Dean’s missing one. His appearance was similar to John’s, but he was very young. He looked miserable.

“No game. I just wanted my family to be together for once, like old times. Castiel is invited, so I let him bring his friends along. There’s just one more person we’re waiting for now. I didn’t bother inviting God; this is brother and sister time.”

Dean pulled Sam back, “What do you think? Are you buying this or do we go for the door?”

Sam watched Castiel move into the sea of angels, smiling wider than he’d ever seen as the family welcomed their brother with open arms. “I think Castiel needs this and we should be here as his friends. Look how happy he is. Let’s just have a little fun and when this is over he’ll have some good memories.”

Looking at Castiel, Dean had to admit Sam was right. “Alright, I’m getting stuck into the buffet first then. I wonder who they’re waiting on to arrive.”

They didn’t have to wait long to find out. About an hour later, while Sam and Dean were pulling crackers, food in bellies and eggnog in hand, the door opened and closed almost silently. However, the entrance did not go unnoticed. The music stopped and silence fell over the room. Dean and Sam both stood, ready to run when they saw Lucifer in the metaphoric spotlight. Lucifer swallowed and rubbed his hands together. When he’d received the invitation from his beloved brother, long thought dead, he knew he couldn’t refuse, but now he was quickly regretting the decision. It had to be a trap. He took a step backwards, ready to run.

Castiel reacted first, walking to Lucifer swiftly and pulling him into a tight hug before he had the chance to escape. Gabriel was next, snapping his fingers. _Hey Mr Churchill comes over here to say we’re doing splendidly. But it’s very cold out here in the snow marching to and from the enemy. Oh I say it’s tough, I have had enough. Can you stop the cavalry?_ The man Sam had noted earlier tapped Castiel’s shoulder, understanding the meaning behind the song. He looked into Lucifer’s eyes, slowly pulling the younger archangel into his arms. Lucifer could have broken right there. “I love you Michael.”

“I love you too, Lucifer. Merry Christmas,” Michael breathed. He had been as sceptical as everyone else when Gabriel proposed the party, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to hold his baby brother, the angel he had raised and loved with all his being, in his arms once more. “Dance with us?”

“I guess they really are making peace tonight,” Dean whispered to Sam, seeing the devil brought to tears by the angels in the room surrounding him on the dance floor to welcome him.

“It makes me not want it to end,” Sam responded. “If they can get along now…”

“Yeah. Who knows. Maybe tomorrow things might actually be different,” it was a vain hope, but it was enough for both boys to sit back down and enjoy the Christmas party.

Festivities continued for hours, not a moment of conflict as games were played and enough alcohol was drunk for quite possibly the most hilarious karaoke party in history. Even Lucifer and his hips got involved, more than willing to bust out some Sweet Transvestite. But of course all things come to an end and a deathly silence fell over the room when the bell in the grandfather clock tolled midnight. Every angel looked at the next, Castiel’s smile slowly fading, and Michael and Lucifer looked at one another. “I don’t want this to end.” Nobody knew who said it, but everybody felt the same. There had been so much joy when they were finally a family again. Why did it have to stop?

Slowly each angel filed out until only six remained. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. “Please brother,” Lucifer pleaded.

“I wish I could,” Michael hugged him again, almost unwilling to let go. “I wish this could all end now. But miracles aren’t real.”

“They still could be,” Lucifer responded, burying his face in Michael’s neck.

“We’ll see,” Michael let go. It took all his strength to turn his back on Lucifer and walk out the door, his heart breaking all over again.

A little later, as the Impala pulled away, Dean couldn’t help thinking that maybe, just maybe, if they were the luckiest sons of bitches on the planet… things had changed. Only time could tell. One thing was for sure, Sam and Dean had needed that party as much as the angels had. Both brothers spoke together. “I’m sorry.” Castiel just smiled in the backseat and made himself invisible, giving them the illusion of privacy for their much needed, long overdue discussion.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics typed in this fic are from the song Stop the Cavalry by Jona Lewie. It can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HkJHApgKqw
> 
> The aesthetic at the end of this fic is by my amazing friend [@valium.and.pavement](https://www.instagram.com/valium.and.pavement/)


End file.
